As an illuminating device of a liquid crystal display monitor used in a personal computer, a television, and the like, there is conventionally known a surface light source apparatus using a plurality of LEDs as point light sources.
In the surface light source apparatus, a plurality of LEDs are provided in a matrix shape on the back surface of a plate-like diffusion member, which has approximately the same shape as the liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display monitor. Light emitted from the LEDs enters inside the diffusion member from the back surface of the diffusion member and is caused to emit from an output surface which is a front surface of the diffusion member. The surface light source apparatus can illuminate, in a planar fashion, a liquid crystal display panel from the back side by the light output from the diffusion member.
As a surface light source apparatus using the LEDs as a light source, there is known a surface light source apparatus which combines the LEDs with a luminous flux control member and controls a traveling direction of the light emitted from the LEDs by the luminous flux control member (for example, patent literature 1).
The luminous flux control member is provided with leg sections for fixing the luminous flux control member to a substrate after the luminous flux control member is aligned with the LEDs.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-48883